Blaine's little problem
by GleePotterKid
Summary: Alice is a 14 year old girl who attends William McKinley High School because she is so smart. She lives with Blaine and her Cousin just happens to be Sebastian Smyth. Sebastian sets her up to try and get Blaine to like him. And this just might work...


Fan Fiction: Alice & Blaine… New Directions. Sebastian Kurt.

Prolog:

Alice was young but highly intelligent. She was a strait A student at school. She had been put up 2 years because she was so smart. Back in New Zealand Alice was loved by everyone; she was smart, pretty, nice and trustworthy. How ever, ever since she moved to Ohio her life had been miserable. She got teased everyday for her 'Stupid' accent and for being a total nerd. Alice was 14 but already in classes with 16, 17 and 18 year olds. She was sick of her stupid private school for all girls (Crawford country day) She wasn't challenged in the slightest and all the girls were stuck up snobs. The only thing she enjoyed was the monthly join with Dalton Academy. The monthly 'Join' was a day when Crawford and Dalton joined to sing, laugh and join classes, one day a month. Alice got on well with the Dalton academy Warblers. Mainly because her cousin was a Warbler.

As Alice walked through the gates of Dalton she felt Happy. For the first time in this boring month, she could see her cousin and her amazing Boy Friend. She stopped walking just to take in the environment of Dalton. As she stood there she remembered life in New Zealand and how happy it made her, this thought stopped abruptly as she was shoved into the fence she was standing next to. Three girls walked away laughing at the small girl on the ground. Alice didn't want to give them the satisfaction. She got up and walked toward the three girls that had picked on her ever since she had started Crawford.

"Hey!"

The three girls turned and glared at her. The one in the middle was the first to speak. "What, hobbit?"

"I'm sick of you giving me crap! What did I ever do to you?"

"Well it's more the fact you exist if you know what I mean." The three girls laughed and walked away. Alice got the reference. She wasn't stupid. She had just taken the line strait out of a Harry Potter book. _Ohh very funny. _She thought to herself.

As she stood there she felt two arms wrap around her. She thought the three girls had come back to taunt her, but when she turned around her amazing Boy Friend stood there before her, she smiled and hugged him, "I missed you, so much!" She pulled out of the hug and he came in for a kiss. Alice didn't like kissing in public but she thought it necessary seems as though she hadn't seen him a month. " Are those girls still being horrible to you!"

"Nothings changed Josh, they hate me because I'm different. I just have to get used to it" Alice felt tears welling up in the back of her eyes but chose to ignore it, and blink them away.

"Your not different. Your special" Josh was always sweet to Alice like this. This is what made him the best boy friend ever. "I love you" She said it as a whisper, so quiet that she was surprised he actually heard her. "Come on, lets go" Josh grabbed her hand and they walked in silence to the hall. But Alice didn't intened to sit through speechs welcoming her to the school like they did every month. She directed Josh in the other direction, to the choir room. Alice may be a strait A student but she was also one who likes to break rules. As she entered the choir room the room erupted to screams and cheerful greetings.

The loudest of them all came from the short boy in the corner "Alice! Hey!" The short boy hugged Alice. "Hey, I haven't seen you in ages, I came to visit last weekend but Tanya said you were out at a party or something" Alice laughed when she said this, she doubted Sebastian would have been out at a party.

"Ahh well you know me. Always 'Partying'. Alice laughed. _Partying my ass, more like being at the gay bar getting drunk. _Alice knew her cousin was gay. She had known for years. But he refused to tell her, he thought it might make things awkward.

After an awesome day at Dalton it was time to go back to Crawford. But Alice had no intention of going back. It never really bothered her but now, she felt like she couldn't. After hearing Sebastian mention "this person he liked at McKinley High" she couldn't help but have to know what and were 'McKinley High' was. She pretended to get on the bus, but didn't. As it drove away she couldn't help but feel happy. She then sent a text to Sebastian. _Missed the bus :) Drive me 2 McKinley. Meet me outside the gate now :P. _

Her and Sebastian talked all the way to the location of the school. It was dark when they got there. Sebastian had said earlier that he knew a place where she could stay. He did, but it was a long shot.

_Just call him, your friends! No…GOD. Sebastian just do it! _Thoughts had been running through Sebastian's mind for the last five minutes. And he finally decided. That he had to, for his cousin.

"Hello?" A happy cheerful voice answered the phone.

"Ahh hey Blaine, It's Sebastian, I was wondering if we could meet up at breadsticks or something?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to give you an excuse to hit on me again. I am sick of it. And plus, it's almost dinner time"

"I need to ask you something! Please Blaine, this is REALLY important" There was silence on the line for a while, which was broken by Blaine's sigh. "Fine, I guess, I will be there in like five minutes" Blaine hung up, Sebastian was happy, if his plan went perfectly then he would have an excuse to hang out with Blaine more often.


End file.
